Un dia de bar
by Arkaham
Summary: Una noche los chicos disfrutaban en un bar hasta que un tipo que les miraba itima a Ikki... ¿que pasara?


por fin acabe con los retos escritos...-

Un día de bar

Finalmente había amanecido, el cielo se teñía lentamente de gris, cubriendo de un tinte melancólico la ciudad. Las últimas estrellas aun no se querían ir, querían presenciar el desenlace de esa historia concluida en una de las calles de la gran ciudad.

Hyoga arrastro débilmente el cuerpo de Shun fuera del callejón, a pesar e todos sus golpes, obligaba a cada músculo a hacer un esfuerzo para poner a Shun, su querido Shun a salvo. La pelea con aquellos "monstruos" le había agotado, peleando solo por instinto y devoción.

Aun se repetía, "porque le dejaste Hyoga Kido, sabes bien que no podía contra esos dos" Ese momento en que Shun aprovecho para salir de aquel centro nocturno entristecido y escapar, no se perdonaba no haber corrido como el pensamiento para llegar a su lado y protegerle. Se reprendió mentalmente.

"Lo ves Hyoga, ahora Shun esta como muerto" su mente le hablo con su propia voz gélida "quizá sus ojos no se vuelvan abrir, Hyoga tu tonto. Ahora él si te dejará esta ves" Su buen sentido era estricto consigo mismo.

"Ahora si lo perderás Hyoga, lo perderás, no lo dejes" se decía, para darse ánimos.

El hermoso rubio se arrodillo a su lado, tomo una de las manos frías de Shun y la beso con ternura "Shun aun no te vayas, por favor, no dejes aquí a tu pobre cisne" Una lagrima resbalo lentamente en su mejilla, cayendo en los párpados cerrados de Shun.

La luz decadente de los postes de luz hacían mas pálida la cara de Shun, el frío de la noche era comparable al frío de la mano de Shun. Fue para Hyoga ese momento el mas amargo de su vida, como si un cuchillo estuviese clavado y girara haciéndole sangrar.

Se quitó la gabardina que traía y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del mas pequeño, miro a las estrellas elevando una oración silenciosa a las estrellas y el dios que se ocultaba tras ellas. Exhausto, reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Shun, lloró lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Nunca supo si fueron unas horas o unos días, pues seguía la noche teniendo el mismo aspecto, se limpio la cara, siguió admirando la cara de Shun, sus ojos ciruleos aun tenían marcas de llanto, acaricio un par de veces el rostro de Shun hasta que un par de hombres intervinieron.

Debían ser de algún servicio médico.

Rápidos, alejaron al rubio, dejándolo en shock, en sorpresa, en tinieblas y sobretodo abandonado en la calle, sin la más mínima idea de que había pasado.

Finalmente había amanecido, el cielo se teñía lentamente de gris, cubriendo de un tinte melancólico la ciudad. Las últimas estrellas aun no se querían ir, deseaban presenciar el desenlace de esa historia concluida en una de las calles de la gran ciudad.

Hyoga corrió desesperadamente, esquivando cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino, pudo correr tan rápido como el viento pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, no, debió ser como el pensamiento.

"Shun" susurró su nombre, lo tenia en mente, apretaba la pequeña caja en su mano, esta parecía encogerse ante la presión que ejercía el rubio sobre su estructura.

Debió haber usado el auto que le ofrecieron, debió haber ido en el subterráneo, debió robar una bicicleta, mas su mente y corazón le decía que corriendo podía llegar mas rápido, no lo sabia con certeza pero así fue, corrió, corrió.

La entrada de aquel hospital se le hizo imponente, a cada lado erguidos soberbiamente dos ángeles, el rostro bondadoso parecía tener la facultad de abrir los ojos en cualquier momento y mirarte, su cuerpo perfecto y sus telas sedosas como si atrapados en instante de la realidad fueran. Ambos buenos, sonriendo. Mas en la luz mortecina del alba daba un aire e ser mensajeros de la muerte, Hyoga pensó en lo peor, uno de esos ángeles se estaría llevando a Shun, a quien sabe donde.

Siguió su paso, un debía estar ahí, ninguno de los dos, aun no. Los corredores le parecieron interminables, iguales, su instinto le guío. No se dejo detener por nadie, estaba consciente de sus heridas, de su cansancio y del mal aspecto que todo su ser emanaba, mas no podía hacer nada, no aun no. Primero saber que paso con Shun y después...

Simplemente seguir a su lado.

Llegó a la puerta de una habitación, siguiendo mas instinto que las indicaciones que había obtenido en la entrada, afuera esperaban varias personas como guardias, excitado por lo que vería o no, con su mente cansada y jugándole bromas, respiro profundo y cruzo el umbral de la habitación, aun jadeando se abrió paso entre los presentes, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que podía detenerse en cualquier momento y acabar con su miserable vida, lo que vio en la cama, su querido Shun, su amado Shun recostado, tendido, mas pálido que siempre, a su lado Ikki sosteniéndole la mano.

Todo termino en ese momento, sin fuerzas y lleno de aquel inmenso sentimiento se desmayó Hyoga, no tuvo el valor de seguir contemplado aquella escena, era demasiado.

Todo termino en ese momento.

La noche aun era muy joven, los cinco chicos descansaban en unos sillones del bar. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya.

Este lugar estaba lleno por la reciente victoria del equipo nacional de soccer y su paso a la ronda semifinal de un campeonato.

En algunas esquinas los aficionados festejaban bebiendo cerveza, otros bailando sobre la mesa y unos pocos parecían quietos aunque distantes. Un grupo de estos, no tenía facha alguna de ser aficionados al deporte vistiendo trajes formales, mas compartía la alegría general de otro modo.

Un grupo de representantes de la mafia, disfrutando de otra noche de trabajo en el bar, su bar. Platicaron un momento entre ellos y como acuerdo uno se puso de pie, moviéndose sutilmente.

"¿por que teníamos que venir a este lugar?" se volvió a quejar Seiya, Shiryu paso su brazo por los hombros del mas pequeño e impaciente.

"Traeré otra ronda" dijo Hyoga levantándose tras recibir una mirada de aprobación del pequeño Shun

"Ikki ¿porque seguimos aquí?" volvió a refunfuñar Seiya

"ya vuelvo" se puso de pie sin decir mas, los tres le vieron alejarse hacia una esquina.

Hyoga volvió con las cinco pintas sentándose al lado de Shun.

"¿A donde fue Ikki?" preguntó Seiya haciendo que Shiryu negara divertido, Shun sonrío con la alegría que le causaba un amigo así.

Ikki se recargó en la barra junto aun tipo que esperaba le terminara de servir una pinta de cerveza. Sus cabellos rojizos le marcaban claramente como un extranjero, no tan lejano como Ikki y amigos que venían del otro lado del mar.

Ikki parecía nervioso, ocultándolo bajo eso cabellos negros, unos ojos verdes se posaron en él, su mirada iba mas allá de la frialdad, como si nada valiera la pena de ser vistos por esos ojos.

"¿Lo tienes?" susurró aquella voz suave y melodiosa, Ikki literalmente brinco con esa oración, se giro un poco tragando saliva, con miedo.

Estaba en problemas.

El jefe en persona había acudido a la cita, aquel cuya reputación iba desde simples amenazas hasta agonías lentas y muertes inimaginables.

Ikki solo negó con la cabeza, apunto de decir una buena explicación

"No te preocupes" dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa antes de beber su cerveza con una sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos posados en una mesa, siguiendo lentamente a un par de chivos que se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Ikki palideció.

Shun jalaba de la mano a Hyoga, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, por mas que el rubio había insistido n que no sabia bailar.

"Hay Hyoga " sonrío Shun en la pista, nadie les prestaba atención, extranjeros locos, era el susurro general.

Hyoga se sonrojo un poco aparentando mucha seguridad. El pequeño Shun comenzó a bailar e Hyoga le imito.

"Que bien baila Shun" exclamó Seiya, Shiryu a su lado terminó su pinta y miro a donde sus de sus mejores amigos bailaban animosamente.

"si, bailan muy bien" confirmó

Sonrieron un momento mas, un tercero se acerco a ellos bailando, su pareja de baile, un chico de apariencia noble también se acerco haciendo que Hyoga y Shun quedaran en medio.

"¿Tu los conoces Shiryu?" preguntó Seiya algo inquieto, el otro negó, poco después se les unió Ikki

"¿Dónde esta Shun?" preguntó tomando el tarro de cerveza, los otros dos sonrieron

"Deja que tenga vida social Ikki " Shiryu comenzó

"Si " se unió animado a la charla Seiya "eres demasiado protector, dale un respiro

"Es que no lo entienden " exclamó con miedo en su voz, los otros dos se dejaron de reír por un momento. Se miraron seriamente y después se rieron a carcajada amplia, siempre les decía algo así Ikki.

"No me digas " Seiya empezó las burlas " otra vez esos jinetes negros, refiriéndose a la vez de unos motociclistas.

"No, deben ser esos hechiceros locos" interrumpió Shiryu refiriéndose a unos pobres magos mendigos de las calles.

Ikki puso su cara de resignación, con estos dos confabulándose, se terminó su pinta y buscó con la vida a su hermano.

Quien bailaba animosamente, junto con Hyoga quien no le preocupaba ya hacer el ridículo de su vida con tal de bailar junto a su Shun, su amor secreto.

Aquellos dos tipos se habían acercado lenta y discretamente, parecía que intentaban algo, Hyoga no sabia bien que tramaban estos mas Shun que los había visto de reojo desde hacia rato su mirada había cambiado ligeramente, se había acercado con pasos sensuales hacia el rubio poniéndolo nervioso, una ves cerca le susurró.

"sígueme el juego" a lo que Hyoga simplemente asintió en silencio. Y se alejó del mismo modo en que llego. Shun bailo un par de veces mas.

"Mira Ikki, tu hermano si que sabe bailar" resaltó Seiya alzando su tarro el cual fue golpeado por Shiryu y ambos bebieron lo que quedaba de la pinta en un solo trago.

Ikki los miro con furia, debía hacer algo lo mas discretamente, asustado que aquel pelirrojo acechara a su hermano junto con otro de sus secuaces en la pista de baile, de pronto Hyoga se alejo de muy mala gana acercándose a la mesa por el tarro que perteneciera a Shun.

"Al parecer ya le dio sed a tu hermanito" sonrió Shiryu, Hyoga le miró con cierta preocupación.

Lo demás paso tan rápido, que ni el propio Ikki pudo deducir que paso, su dulce hermano ya no estaba en la pista sino en la barra conversando con aquellos dos hombres, Hyoga llevando la pinta fue en busca de ellos.

"Al parecer tu hermano se esta quitando de tus cadenas" comentó Shiryu, se puso de pie y gritó "Oye pato tráenos otra ronda" Hyoga volteó y con una sonrisa asintió.

"Míralos" dijo Seiya "a poco no Hyoga parece mas su dama de su compañía", tanto Shun como Hyoga permanecían juntos en la barra platicando con aquellos hombres. Seiya y Shiryu de pronto guardaron silencio, Shun parecía convencer a Hyoga por algo y este le dejo, volvía molesto a la esa con ellos, mas nunca alcanzó a llegar a mesa, en cuanto volvió la vista para ver una ves mas a Shun esos dos hombros salían del bar con él.

Ikki alzó la vista, tenia ganas de matar al pato pero no tenia razón alguna, de todos los presentes él había sido el único con el poder de ayudarlo.

Se levanto mirando a su pobre hermano, pálido. Dejo la mano inerte en la cama, que pronto se enfriaría sin el calor del mayor, salio de la habitación en silencio al igual que los demás, entristecido y con ganas de acabar con su propia vida.

Ikki se culpó mas de una vez, si no hubiese apostado, si no hubiese caído tan bajo en ofrecer a su hermano como garantía de pago si algo llegaba a salir mal. Se sentía tan mal y tan indigno de quedarse si quiera a lo demás, que salió del hospital sin decir nada mas.

Seiya y Shiryu se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, elevando diversas plegarias a los dioses, para que el propio Hyoga no cometiera alguna locura.

Hyoga volvía en si lentamente, los fríos colores que entraban por la ventana le saludaban, su animo no mejoró del mucho, al moverse cada músculo le dolía como jamas en su vida, él tan solo era un estudiante que se esforzaba por salir adelante.

Avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando las finas líneas del rostro de Shun, la persona que mas adoraba y que guardaba un amor especial en silencio., retiro algunos mechones e su cabello. La palidez aun estaba tan marcada, pronto no evito las lagrimas que cayeran en el rostro dormido, si eso parecía dormido se dijo.

"Si tan solo el manto de l a muerta no fuera tan sutil" susurró Hyoga, estaba asustado, el tiempo no significada nada, todo perdería sentido para Hyoga si Shun no despertaba de nuevo.

Se recostó con cuidado junto a Shun en la cama, abrazándolo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Unas manos suaves acariciaron su cabellera, era tan hermoso, le recordaba a Hyoga los días en que vivía su mamá y salía con él a admirar la belleza del paisaje en sus días libres, le recordaba el primer día en que vio a Shun cuando el trabajaba de jardinero en una casa elegante, en una de la casas de las familias mas ricas y prestigiadas de la ciudad, Ese día no le creyó sus ojos ver semejante criatura pasar en el jardín, un joven de su misma edad, pero de una belleza tal y una tristeza en su cara, tal que le recordó a su madre el día que perdieron a su padre.

Se propuso ese día conocer al hermoso joven pero vio un pequeño problema, un joven moreno que le cuidaba y un tío que aunque amable muy cuidadoso.

Ese día no lo conoció, pasarían varios días antes de Hyoga pudiera conocer a Shun, y darse cuanta que era una de las personas mas inteligentes y amables que jamas había conocido, cultivando por varios años una amistad envidiable y duradera.

Ah pero aquella suave caricia sobre sus cabellos, era diferente, era como cuando los dos pasaban largas horas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, disfrutando de las bondades de la naturaleza, leyendo poesía aveces platicando cosas insulsas de la ciudad.

Hyoga abrió los ojos esperando ver los de Shun abiertos, mas los encontró aun cerrados, descubrió que quien le peinaba los cabellos no era otro que Seiya y a su lado, Shiryu, los dos silenciosos mostrando su apoyo.

¿En que momento había terminado todo?

Hyoga no lo supo, y no quería saberlo, volvió a recostarse y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Los otros dos habían querido dar ánimos al rubio mas este no se dejo, derrotados salieron.

"Shiryu tengo hambre" comentó el mas joven estirándose.

"no aquí te puedes comportar" regaño ligeramente el mayor con una sonrisa

"tengo hambre" volvió a decir con un puchero en la cara a lo que Shiryu n intento decir nada.

Caminaban ya en los pasillos del hospital, con sonrisas en los labios, con el estomago mas que lleno. En la puerta de done se supone estaba Shun e Hyoga estaban par de doctores platicando revisando algunos papeles. Los dos doctores parecían de edad con barbas grises claras, al ver a los recién llegados

"ustedes son parientes del señor Kido" pregunto uno, los dos jóvenes afirmaron con cierta preocupación.

"bueno revisamos al señor Kido, él esta muy bien, pueden llevárselo cuando quieran" dijo con una sonrisa

"entonces porque no ha despertado?" pregunto Seiya con curiosidad y una sonrisa en la cara

"no lo sabemos" se encogieron de hombros ambos doctores y se alejaron de ahí con calma.

Seiya y Shiryu se tomaron de las manos y brincaron juntos por las nuevas, nuevas, que ya solo esperaban con paciencia. Entraron escandalosamente a la habitación y de igual forma salieron.

"¿Los esperamos?" preguntó Seiya "Aun tengo hambre"

Shiryu negó y abandonaron el hospital, a sus dos mejores amigos en un cuarto.

" si tus ojos fueran el mar, cientos de veces me ahogado en ellos, y cientos de veces tu voz me rescatado y ahora que están cerrados, la sed acaba conmigo" susurró Hyoga con la cabeza aun escondida en el pecho de Shun.

"¿solo mis ojos te quitan la sed?" murmuro una voz conocida y familiar, lleno de emoción Hyoga alzo la xara y dejo caer un par de lagrimas al ver despierto a su querido Shun

"no ...es solo que.. ¿estaba despierto?"

"si Hyoga, escuche cada palabra"

El rubio se sonrojo un poco, Shun acaricio sus mejillas adorando aquel tono en las mejillas del rubio.

"me asuste cuando aquellos tipos..."

"Tranquilo Hyoga, estoy bien" le tapo la boca con un dedo en los labios "estoy bien"

Los dos se quedaron mirando largamente el uno al otro, el rubio no lo pudo evitar mas y comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre ellos, sintiendo el suave aliento del otro muy cerca.

Fue para Shun su primer beso y para Hyoga, el primero lleno de amor, fue un poco torpe pero dulce, al separarse estaban sonrojados.

"Hyoga eso fue hermoso"

No respondió el otro, estaba tan embelesado con la sonrisa de Shun, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Siguieron platicando de cosas dulces el uno junto al otra sin percatarse del avance del sol, hasta que al final por varias veces que llamaron a la puerta decidieron ponerse sus ropas y salir de la habitación y dejar el hospital.

"Llegando a casa le preparé un baño" sugirió Hyoga

"eso suena adorable Hyoga" sonrió

"después le haré una muy buena cena"

"no te moleste Hyoga" dijo, pero después sonrío pensándolo mejor "¿te quedaras a cenar entonces?"

"Si, por supuesto" se alegró

"y quizá después tu y yo.." sugirió con una sonrisa picara acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a los labios de Hyoga, rozándolos suavemente.

El rubio se sonrojó notablemente aunque le gustaba mucho la idea, los dos continuaron su camino a casa con los brazos entrelazados, Hyoga vigilando en todo momento a Shun, no se le apetecía volver al hospital.

"hey Shun" gritó a lo lejos Seiya y al momento lo calló Ikki

"No lo molestes burrito" le dijo seriamente mientras Shiryu reía "nosotros tres ya habíamos acordado algo" añadió maliciosamente.

¿En que momento se les unió Ikki? No lo sé, pero seguro que después de eso se divirtieron mucho...

fin?


End file.
